Vaniquotes - Earn
https://vaniquotes.org/wiki/Category:Earn = Category:Earn = earning | earnings | earns | earn | earned | earners Subcategories This category has the following 4 subcategories, out of 4 total. A * ► A Devotee's Business is to Earn the Favor of God‎ (1 P) D * ► Devotees of God Should Be Satisfied with What They Earn without Great Difficulty‎ (1 P) E * ► Earning Money‎ (3 C, 185 P) H * ► Hard-earned Money‎ (36 P) Pages in category "Earn" The following 76 pages are in this category, out of 76 total. 2 * If one earns his livelihood by displaying the Deity in the temple, he is not an acarya or gosvami * My Guru Maharaja said that instead of earning livelihood by showing the Deity in the temple, it is better to take the profession of a sweeper in the street and live honestly A * A devotee's business is to earn the favor of the Lord. Therefore a devotee should always glorify the Lord in His wonderful creations. A devotee should not decry the creation of the Lord, defying Him by saying that He has created a false world * A father gives education to his son to earning livelihood, gets him married, and settles him, but he knows that "This kind of business, earning money and marrying, begetting children, I have done, but I am not satisfied" * A good boy surrenders to his father means whatever he earns, the money, at the end of month he puts in the hand of the father: "Oh, this is my month's earnings"; similarly, we have to sacrifice the fruits of our labor to Krsna. This is the beginning of KC * A ksatriya can become a landholder and earn his livelihood by levying taxes or collecting rent from tenants. A vaisya can accept agriculture or general trade as an occupational duty * A professional man who makes a business out of reciting the Bhagavatam illegally is certainly not a representative of Sukadeva Gosvami. Such a man's business is only to earn his livelihood * A vegetarian restaurant will be very profitable business, and I wish that you may earn your fortune and help my mission at one stroke * Although in the order of householder life, he (Srutadeva) never took great pains to earn anything for his livelihood; he was satisfied with whatever he could achieve without much endeavor, and somehow or other he lived in that way * Apatya means sons. "Oh, I have got so many nice sons, very earning, very obedient; therefore Yamaraja will not touch me." No, no. That is not possible * At the present moment, there is no samskara, there is no training. The training is only for earning livelihood. No other training. How one can earn money and enjoy senses - that is the training at the present moment B * Bali Maharaja had already offered everything to Your Lordship. Without hesitation, he has offered his land, the planets and whatever else he earned by his pious activities, including even his own body * By such activities, he earns his claim to enter into the kingdom of God. The exact word used in this verse is dayabhak. Dayabhak refers to a son's becoming the lawful inheritor of the property of the father D * Despite all endeavors for peace and prosperity, they must try to see the cows and the bulls happy in all respects. Foolish people do not know how one earns happiness by making the cows and bulls happy, but it is a fact by the law of nature E * Earning his livelihood by selling dry wood, Subuddhi Raya would live on only one paisa's worth of fried chick-peas, and he would deposit whatever other paise he had with some merchant * Everyone who has accepted a material body must maintain the necessities of the body by acting or earning some livelihood. A devotee should only work for such income as is absolutely necessary F * Father is the leader of the family. And why father is the leader? Because he earns, he maintains the children, wife, servant, and establishment; therefore naturally, he's accepted the leader of the family G * Grace means he'll willingly give you mercy, & mercy means you ask for mercy. Sadhana-siddha & krpa-siddha. You are trying to earn one lakh of rupees - that is sadhana. But if somebody is gracious he can give: "Take a lakh. Don't work hard" That is grace H * How you can do business? I am doing business because I have got all these things. I went to America - land. Then I worked - labor. Then I earned some capital, and I have got brain how to do it I * I am doing very large-scale business in my present body. I am earning... Just like Rockefeller, Ford, in your country. In our country also, Birla. There are many big industrialists earning money like anything, hoarding money * If a brahmana who works as a priest so that he may enlighten his followers with the spiritual way of life is not qualified as a priest, then he is cheating the public. One should not earn by such unfair means * If a person overly addicted to family life takes to Srimad-Bhagavatam or Krsna consciousness to earn a livelihood, his activity is certainly offensive * If you wish to live separately you have to earn your livelihood by business, by taking some employment to maintain your home and family. But not by chanting in the street; this is not a good idea for householders * In flattering a woman to bring her under control, in a marriage ceremony, in earning one's livelihood, when one's life is in danger, in protecting cows and brahminical culture, or in protecting a person from an enemy's hand, falsity is never condemned * In flattering a woman, in joking, in a marriage ceremony, in earning one's livelihood, when one's life is in danger, in protecting cows and brahminical culture, or in protecting a person from an enemy's hand, falsity is never condemned * Instead of earning livelihood by showing the Deity in the temple, it is better to take the profession of a sweeper in the street and live honestly. He said like that. The sweeper is working hard toiling and getting some money and living * Instead of hankering for more and more money, a sincere devotee of the Lord tries to invent some ways to earn his livelihood, and when he does so Krsna helps him * It is the duty of the government to see that nobody is unemployed. Everyone must have some means of earning. That is good government J * Just as the king has the right to keep his treasury confidential and secret, the people should also keep their individual earnings a secret. There is no fault in such dealings K * Krishna Kirtana is not for earning livelihood. Krishna Kirtana is not meant for entertaining the public for demonstration of arts * Krishna Kirtana is not for earning livelihood. Krishna Kirtana is not meant for entertaining the public for demonstration of arts. It is dynamic service to the Lord * Krsna also granted him that as long as he would live he would earn sufficient opulence to be able to enjoy sense gratification * Krsna has given you very nice occupation, translation work, and you are earning your livelihood independently. So do it very nicely. And if there is strain to work, then don't work L * Learned scholars do not praise that charity which endangers one's own livelihood. Charity, sacrifice, austerity and fruitive activities are possible for one who is competent to earn his livelihood properly * Literature that is a useless waste of time - in other words, literature without spiritual benefit - should be rejected. One should not become a professional teacher as a means of earning one's livelihood, nor should one indulge in arguments * Lord Visnu said: "My devotees, having fulfilled their desires by serving Me, do not accept the four kinds of salvation that are easily earned by such service. Why then should they accept any pleasures that are lost in the course of time?" N * Narada Muni replied: My dear King, those who stay at home as householders must act to earn their livelihood, and instead of trying to enjoy the results of their work themselves, they should offer these results to Krsna, Vasudeva * Not only should we give the profit of our earning to this cause, but we must also arrange to preach this cult of devotion to others because that is also one of the orders of the Lord O * One should also not accumulate money to become puffed up in the material world. One should earn his livelihood easily and honestly, for it is better to become a coolie for an honest livelihood than to become a great man in society by hook and crook * One should not become a spiritual master for one's personal benefit, for some material gain or as an avenue of business or occupation for earning livelihood * One should not try to read too many books, nor should one develop the idea of earning his livelihood by lecturing on or professionally reciting Srimad-Bhagavatam or Bhagavad-gita * One should simply accept whatever he earns by his own profession * One should work eight hours at the most to earn his livelihood * One should work honestly according to his qualification. He should not earn his livelihood unfairly, by means for which he is not qualified * Our philosophy is that we should earn honestly as much as possible and spend it for Krishna P * Professional preachers cannot create pure devotees. There are many professional preachers of Srimad-Bhagavatam who read this work to earn their livelihood * Prosperity earned by one's personal endeavor also depends on the mercy of the Lord. Personal labor must be there in addition to the Lord's benediction R * Rantideva never endeavored to earn anything. He would enjoy whatever he got by the arrangement of providence, but when guests came he would give them everything. Thus he underwent considerable suffering, along with the members of his family * Rich men get the opportunity that they haven't got to think over much about the maintenance of the body and soul together. Ordinary men, they have to seek how to earn the bread. Problem of bread is there S * Seeing the saintly person to be quite fat, Prahlada Maharaja said: My dear sir, you undergo no endeavor to earn your livelihood, but you have a stout body, exactly like that of a materialistic enjoyer * Since Murari Gupta was born in a physician's family (vaidya-vamsa), he practiced as a physician, and with whatever income he earned he maintained his family * So anyone who does not take the result of his karma, then he is sannyasi. Suppose you earn... You are a businessman. You have earned two lakhs of rupees, but give it to Krsna * Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu again spoke to Mukunda with sweet words, "Your duty is to earn both material and spiritual wealth" * Such a personality of devotee is not a professional man who earns his livelihood by the business of Bhagavatam * Suppose you are earning $1,000 in a month. So according to Vedic instruction, you should give in charity fifty percent of your income. Five hundred dollars you should give in charity. And twenty-five percent you should spend for your family T * The gross materialist who is constantly after sense gratification spends all day earning his livelihood to maintain his family, and at night he wastes his energy in sex enjoyment or else goes to sleep thinking about all he has done in the daytime * The materialistic men do not care to listen to such injunctions. According to them, the so-called renounced order of life is meant for those who are unable to earn their livelihood * The means of livelihood of those who are trying to advance in Krsna consciousness must be very fair and uncomplicated. Here it is mentioned that he who earns his livelihood by unfair means (kevalena) is sent to the darkest hellish region * The process of ajagara-vrtti, the means of livelihood of a python, is very much appreciated in this regard. Even though one may be very poor, he should simply try to advance in Krsna consciousness and not endeavor to earn his livelihood * The renounced order is meant for contributing something substantial to society and not depending on the earnings of the householders * The role of an acarya is not to earn his livelihood through the income of the temple * The rsis are those who have attained perfection by spiritual achievements. Such spiritual achievements can be earned by all, whether one is a king or a mendicant * The tendency you report of the householders living at the expense of others in our Society, is not good. One way to earn money is by selling books, they can be given a salary or commission * The whole system of society was so well planned that all the members of society in their different positions as brahmanas, ksatriyas, vaisyas and sudras had no difficulty in earning their livelihood. There was no competition among the divisions of society * There is a class of professional brahmanas who take to Deity worship as a means of earning their livelihood. Brahmanas in this class are not very interested in the Deity; they are interested mainly in the money they can earn as holy men * There is no need for man to move from one place to another to earn a livelihood, for one can produce food grains locally and get milk from cows. That can solve all economic problems * This fallen brahmana, Ajamila, gave trouble to others by arresting them, by cheating them in gambling or by directly plundering them. This was the way he earned his livelihood and maintained his wife and children * Those Indians who are here, it is all right you are earning for some economic development, but at the same time, you try to make your life perfect by Krsna consciousness and spread it to the foreigners as far as possible. That's your duty * To earn a living, one can honorably adopt the profession of a street sweeper, but one must not change his dress to the saffron robes of a renunciate simply to fill up his empty stomach W * Whatever we earn, if not the whole thing, but if at least some portion of our income we engage in the service of the Lord for propagating the teaching of God consciousness, that is engaging our fruitive activities * When he (a man) earns millions of dollars daily, he should have engaged himself, his time and energy, how to understand God, what is the purpose of life. Because he has no economic problem * When he (Rupa Gosvami) decided to retire, he distributed fifty percent of his life's earnings to Krsna's service and twenty-five percent to his relatives and kept twenty-five percent for personal emergencies * When we earn money, we are very enthusiastic, similarly, if we want Krsna consciousness, if we want to earn that position, go back to home, back to Godhead, we must be very much enthusiastic, utsahan * While working to earn his livelihood as much as necessary to maintain body and soul together, one who is actually learned should live in human society unattached to family affairs, although externally appearing very much attached * Within these three categories are education and self-realization; ritualistic ceremonies performed according to Vedic injunction; logic; the science of law and order; and the various means of earning one's livelihood Y * You have earned this, you have made this America so nice by tapasya, by austerity. It has not come out automatically. You have labored hard. That is called tapasya Categories: * Deserve * Acquire * Give, Take, and Receive - Umbrella Category * All Categories - Vaniquotes